Pressure regulators are used to automatically cut off the flow of a liquid or gas at certain pressures. These regulators are used for safety purposes in a variety of areas, including the aircraft industry, cooking, the oil and gas industry, and many others. In one particular application, they are a part of compressed air foam systems (CAFS) used for firefighting. In each application, the primary function of the regulator is to reduce an inlet pressure to a lower outlet pressure. Many of the existing pressure regulators use a spring-loaded poppet valve as the pressure reducing or restrictive element, and a diaphragm to sense the pressure changes. A spring is typically used to exert a force on the sensing element and to open the valve.